parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood part 9 - "Love"/"The Phoney Judge of England"
SONG : (Love) *Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on *Anya: Oh, Dimitri, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. *Maurice: Surprise! Long live Dimitri Hood! *Grimsby and Carlotta: Hooray! *Grimsby: And long live Anya! *Carlotta: Bravo! Bravo! *Felix Renton: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! *Esmeralda: And down with that scurvy Judge Claude Frollo! *Vladimir: Yeah. (Singing) Oh, the world will sing of an English judge A thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow while bonny good Chief Powhatan leads the great crusade he's on we'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Frollo incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony judge of England. *Maurice: (Singing) A pox on the phony judge of England (Goofy chuckles) *(all boo and laugh) *Vladimir: (Singing) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he's the king, a little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string and he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way and then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb you see, he doesn't wanna play (all laugh) Too late to be known as Frollo the First he's sure to be known as Frollo the Worst a pox on that phony judge of England lay that country on me, babe. *Esmeralda: Come on, Vladdy. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, ooh! *Vladimir (singing): While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread Chief Powhatan's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head ah, but while there is a merry man in Dimitri's wily pack we'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back a minute before he knows we're there Old Dimitri'll snatch his underwear (all cheering, laughing) the breezy and uneasy judge of England the snivelin', grovelin' measly, weaselly blabberin', jabberin' jibberin', jabberin'plunderin', plottin' wheelin', dealin' Judge Claude Frollo that phony judge of England Yeah! *(Amos Slade hums) *Amos Slade: (singing) He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way,he calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play too late to be known as Frollo the First he's sure to be known as Frollo the Worst (he and Goosewing snicker) How about that? *Mr. Snoops: That's JCF to a T. Let me try. Let me try. (clears throat) (humming musical scales) Too late to be known as Frollo the First he's sure to be known as Frollo the Worst The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous... *Amos Slade: Oh, you got it all wrong, Snoops. The snivelin', grovelin' weaselly, measly... *Frollo: Enough! *Amos Slade: (stuttering) But, Frollo, it's a big hit. The whole village is singin' it. *Frollo: Oh, they are, are they? well, they'll be singing a different tune. double the taxes! Triple the taxes! squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, musical peasants. Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes